


Sun Kissed

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: It shouldn't really surprise Lucas to run into Volkner in Sunyshore, he just never imagined he'd run into him at the beach is all.





	Sun Kissed

Sinnoh, probably one of the coldest regions year round, but when there were warm days just about everyone was grateful. So that's why Lucas decided to adventure out into the warmth and catch up on filling the national dex. 

By the time he got to Sunyshore island he was now not regretting leaving his usual blue jacket and white scarf at home, feeling like he might've gotten overheated. 

The beach was more busy than it normally was for the obvious reason, but instead of swimming Lucas decides on fishing. He's sure he probably stuck out like a sore thumb as everyone else were in swimsuits while he sat awkwardly by the shore waiting to see if he'd get a bite.

Ten minutes passed by and Lucas was already losing his patiences and debated fishing off the back of his Empoleon, but as he got up he was surprised when an Lanturn came jumping up from the water with a cheerful cry. 

_ ‘What's a Lanturn doing here? None live in this area..’  _

“Are you lost?” Lucas crouched down to pet the electric-water type with a smile, but the Pokemon only seemed confused by his question.

“There you are! Why did you..” The sudden, but familiar voice had Lucas standing up away from the Pokemon and he didn't become at ease until he seen Volkner’s surprised expression staring back at him. He's sure he's just as surprised as him; to see the gym leader swimming of all things.

“Volkner, h-hey!” Lucas winces at the way his voice stutters and rises, having to collect himself before speaking again. “I didn't expect to see you here. Er, at the beach I mean.” Lucas clarifies quickly, watching Volkner run a hand through his wet hair and sigh towards his observation.

“I’d prefer to be in my gym honestly, but Flint came over complaining that I needed to get out and get some fresh air. With all his pestering it was hard to work on anything. He practically dragged me out of my own gym, that guy.. I'd stay up in the lighthouse but I'm sure he'd drag me out of there too if he knew. So swimming was the next best thing, and I guess my Lanturn was excited to see you again. As am I.” Volkner finishes coolly with a smile and Lucas has to bite back a grin at his words. It makes Lucas’ heart flutter that the gym leader can be so casual with sweet honest words and it takes him a minute too long to respond when Volkner decides to get out of the water, rubbing his Pokemon’s head before returning it back to its pokeball.

“I didn't expect to see Sinnoh’s champion to be fishing,” Volkner smiles down at him again and Arceus were his eyes always as blue as the ocean? “If I knew you were coming here I would have invited you to come swimming with me, but then again I didn't plan on this either.” Volkner hums thoughtfully and whistles, which confuses Lucas at first until he sees a grumpy Luxray taking its time to come over to its trainer; a bag in its mouth.

Lucas chuckles at the sight while Volkner shakes his head. Lucas watches in amusement at the exchange between the two and the Luxray doesn't perk up until he hears Volkner mumble something about it getting a treat later. 

It's not until Luxray yawns and finally spots Lucas that he's suddenly pounced on and falls back into the sand with a yelp. His distress soon washes away when the Luxray starts licking his face.

“H-hey! Down boy! I missed you too!” Lucas laughs and grins feeling the Luxray nuzzle against his face. Lucas barely misses the fond smile Volkner wears before he's trying not so successfully to move his Pokemon off of Lucas. Finally Lucas gets the idea to release his own Luxray watching them nuzzle each other before pouncing and playing in the sand, leaving Lucas trying to catch his breath from the encounter.

Volkner is quickly by Lucas’s side, hovering over the champion and extending a hand out which Lucas gratefully takes. It's such a small, nice gesture but the small distance between them has him flustered. It was hard to keep a calm composure when his crush was standing so close in front of him, shirtless with only a towel draped over his shoulders and beads of water rolling down his body. 

Arceus he had it bad.

“T-thanks.” Lucas mentally curses at how much he's been stuttering around the gym leader lately and is thankful Flint isn't there to witness it again. Volkner had left that day at the battle resort to get them more drinks and if it weren't for Barry demanding a battle he's sure Flint would have teased him or tried to be his wingman. Neither one of those scenarios sounded ideal.

“Oh!” Lucas exclaims, stepping back and suddenly remembering Volkner had mentioned something about not expecting to see him here. “Back to what you said before.. You know.” Lucas smiles and gestures to their Luxray’s playing in the sand. “I was just filling up the national dex for professor Rowan, but its been getting to be more of a challenge.” He finishes with a small sigh and a smile, watching the way Volkner ruffles his wet hair dry and hums in response to Lucas. Volkner’s hair looks more fluffy than it normally does and Lucas wonders with a blush how soft it must be. 

“Like what you see?” Volkner teases with a grin at Lucas who freezes like a Stantler in headlights. Lucas can't even reply or rather  _ doesn't want to  _ because he knows he loves everything he sees and knows about Volkner.

“You wanna walk around the city with me? I probably won't head back to the gym until later anyway.” Volkner pauses to roll his shoulders and Lucas nods in agreement, thinking the gym leader’s done speaking until the blonde is looking back down at him. “And it's always more fun with you anyway.” 

Lucas is left standing in the sand and doesn't know how to react until Volkner is ruffling his hair affectionately and calling for his Luxray. 

When Lucas comes back to his senses he does the same and jogs to catch up with Volkner.

Arceus help him.

*******

Apparently Volkner was either really happy to see him or he just loved to spoil Lucas. It has the champion recalling back to how one time Volkner bought him as many sweets as he wanted at the battle resort, but refusing to pay for a third drink for Flint. Well to be fair it was alcohol and he’s heard Volkner complain how rowdy Flint could be with a few too many drinks. 

Back to the present, the gym leader treated Lucas to whatever he wanted in Sunyshore Market and from time to time ruffling the champion’s hair, out of habit by now is what he assumes. Not that he minds that much anyway.

Time tended to always fly by when Lucas was with Volkner, the sunset making that apparent from when he arrived to the city during the early afternoon.

Lucas didn't even realize they were already in front of Vista Lighthouse, not really paying attention to where Volkner was leading him, but just glad to be in his company. 

He wants to comment, or joke about how Volkner isn't supposed to be at the lighthouse, but he figures since they spent all day outside Volkner wouldn't think of it as much of a big deal anyway.

“This is where we first met, isn't it?” Volkner says aloud, not really needing the clarification but Lucas smiles and hums anyway. While the long walk to the lighthouse always felt like a pain, the view from up at the top was always worth it.

“You've really changed since then.” Lucas comments and keeps his gaze on the orange-pink sky. He recalls dull blue eyes staring at him almost with disinterest, as if assumed Lucas was another weak trainer that wasn't going to make his passion for battling come back to life.

“I wasn't always like that, but you can understand how I got there,” Volkner rolls his shoulders and smiles down at Lucas. “You sparked a lot of things in me actually. I'm really glad you came along.” There's a glimmer in Volkner’s eyes, something Lucas nearly misses and is taken aback from soft lips suddenly on his. He can feel Volkner’s calloused hand caressing his cheek and lets his eyes flutter shut. It's sweet, tender and Lucas thinks for all the years of never having his first kiss it was absolutely worth the wait, especially if it's coming from Volkner. 

When they pull apart Lucas finds himself grinning ear to ear, resting his head against Volkner's hand and this time as flustered as he is, he's not late to replying back to Volkner like he was earlier.

“I'm really glad you came along as well.” 

He definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love the old otp ahh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
